<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ember by cinthre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535847">ember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinthre/pseuds/cinthre'>cinthre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Episode 7 Yut Lung, Gen, Kinda, Lee Yut-Lung Centric, Lowercase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinthre/pseuds/cinthre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first steps into the house where his latest mission will be taking place, Yue Lung takes a short while to think</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I plan to expand so much more on this whole idea in a future fic but I wanted to get this short drabble out first. I hope it is enjoyable despite the length</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he had just arrived at the house just as his brothers had said he would. they had been telling him about this mission for a few days and they had full faith that he could accomplish it. yue himself had no doubts either, but while on the plane he had the time to contemplate and he knew there would be more to it than what his brothers expected. they were smart but he almost felt as though they were disconnected from some parts of the world reality. they underestimated the wit of the young gang leader, perhaps due to his age or his connections to the corsican mafia head. whatever blurred their expectations didn’t pass on to the youngest’s vision. </p><p>someone the lee clan had arranged to be there met yue at the private plane’s landing area and quickly escorted him to an inconspicuous black car. he said no words and required no directions to know where he was going. clearly he had been told the plans ahead of time, likely for convenience but yue also picked up a tone of resent from his brothers.no matter how good of a job he had done in the past they didn’t trust him enough to lead this mission.</p><p>as he approached the front door it was opened for him by a small older woman, who he presumed would be taking the role of a servant. he brushed her off and walked forward into the living room area. it was all so basic, like he was walking into an open house and not a plot to capture a gang leader. </p><p>he walked through the rooms of the house to get a feel for his surroundings. an assassin always had to know the environment, he was taught. while he wasn’t planning to kill anyone this time around it was still a good lesson to keep at heart.</p><p>one of the rooms on the upper floor was where he would stop his investigation and pause. it wasn’t connected to a porch but he could have such a good view of it from where he was it almost could have been. the room had a homely atmosphere to it, the walls were dark and there was soft furniture and a bed. he thought it would have made a nice master bedroom for a standard family. </p><p>he the illuminating flames of the sunset shading the room and he knew he had to get serious about the events of the night. But maybe another few minutes by himself would do him some good so he sat on the red plush chair and stared out toward the scenery in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>